hikagofandomcom-20200214-history
Suyong Hong
Suyong Hong (洪秀英（ホンスヨン）, Hon Suyon) is first an yeon'gusaeng, then 2 Dan Professional from Korea. Appearance Su-Yong is short. He is about ten centimeters shorter than Hikaru, whom he is a year younger than, and about thirty centimeters shorter than Yongha, whom he is three years younger than. His hair is black, almost a dark blue color. It is cut in a "mushroom"-style bowl cut. He is often seen wearing a backwards cap. In informal settings, he is seen often in shorts with a T-shirt or sweatshirt. In formal settings, he wears a dark suit and a black tie. Personality At first, he is an overconfident and proud boy who doesn't care about anything except his own Go. After being defeated by Hikaru Shindo, he shows him respect. History After losing match upon a match in Korea, he loses his edge and becomes antisocial and contiune drop down level in his Classes. He was sent to stay with his uncle in Japan, who owns a Go salon in hopes that he will regain his calm and his focus. Plot Insei Arc When Hikaru enters the salon and reveals that he is an insei, Suyong says that he doesn't need to bother playing Hikaru because yeon'gusaeng are far superior to insei in terms of skill and determination. After losing the game that he was certain he would win, he begins to cry and asks Hikaru for his name in what little Japanese he knows. He swears that one day he will have a rematch with Hikaru and that when that day comes, it will be Hikaru who has to remember his name. In the three years that Suyong is absent from the story, he returns to Korea and dedicates himself fully to bettering his game. He becomes a pro and gains fame after defeating a Korean 9-dan. He learns Japanese, mostly out of the desire to talk to Hikaru and tell him, "My name is Hong Suyong!". Hokuto Cup Arc Suyong reappears as one of the Korean representatives of the Hokuto Cup. He is excited to see Hikaru again and expects to play him in one of the rounds. However, due to a change of positions on Hikaru's team, Hikaru ends up facing Yongha Ko, and Suyong plays Kiyoharu Yashiro, whom he defeats. Although disappointed in being unable to play Hikaru, he understands Hikaru's motives for wanting to play Yongha. Due to miscommunication, Yongha is accused of insulting Honinbou Shuusaku, the renowned Go player for whom Fujiwara-no-Sai had played every game, angering Hikaru. Trying to settle out the tension, Suyong discovers what Yongha had really meant, but Yongha, interested to see what Hikaru will do, forbids Suyong from telling Hikaru. Go Suyong is exceptionally strong player and many people stated that Suyong did whatever it take to Become a Pro and his rising up all Ten Class in his Insei Class Relationships Hikaru Shindo Suyong first met Hikaru at Convenience Store and saw him again at his Uncle Go Salon and when Hikaru said that he surprise that Korea has Professional Go Player which Enrage Suyong stated that the Insei in Korea is much more surperior Yongha Ko Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Korea Category:Insei Category:Professionals